Abused, Battered, and Loved
by troublebubble12
Summary: Rose was raised in an abusive household and is now out on her own. Follow her through the ups, downs, and the romance with a certain dead man. Can she find a place where she is loved?
1. Chapter 1: My Life

**Ok so this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. **

**I own nothing(WWF Divas or Superstars, locations) except for my OC's, and my fic.**

**This is my First story so please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: My Life

Rose's POV

"WAKE THE HELL UP ROSE, YOU UGLY BITCH." Mother yells as she wakes me up for school. I am just happy this is the last day of her waking me up. You see today is the last day of school and this is my senior year of high school. I get up off the couch and go to the bathroom. You see most 17 year olds have their own room, but in our "home" I don't. At home it is just Mother, my step-dad, and me, Rose Joy Smith.

Once I get to the bathroom i pause and just stare. This girl in the mirror is not me, but what I have become in the last 8 years. When I look in the mirror, I see a 17 year old girl, who weighs 110 lbs, is 5.4 feet tall, and has freckles and has bags under her eyes that should belong to a 40 year old man. I have belt marks and bruises that are laced along my legs and arms courtesy or Mother ( I refuse to call her mom because she isn't one). Bruised ribs and a black eye courtesy of David my stepfather. When I get in the shower I wash my naturally red hair that reaches my bottom but I refuse to cut it because my daddy always said " Oh my little rosebud, If you ever get lost I will find you by looking for your beautiful strawberry hair."

Once I get out of the shower I contemplate how the heck I am going to cover up the marks. I use so of my concealer to cover my black eye. I absolutely hate makeup but as I got older I realized concealer helps prevent people from asking questions. For the belt marks on my arms and legs I put on some jeans and my hoodie. It is 102 degrees outside but I have to do what I have to do so nobody asks any questions.

The bus get here and I get to school about 15 minutes later. I find it interesting but not surprising that through all of my 4 years of high school, I do not have a single friend. Nobody wants to be friends with a quiet, and skinny nobody. Today my plan is to make it through the last day of school and on to graduation without anybody really having a conversation with me. For once in my life I do something successfully and go home to get ready to for graduation.

Thankfully when I get home nobody is there so I have the entire place to myself. The house stinks of Vodka, Rum, and Gin. I wish they would stop drinking, but the last time I said anything I got a nice broken rib for too.

I go upstairs do my hair and get my cap and gown on, reapply concealer, and put on a little chap-stick. About 5 minutes later I am getting on the bus to go to graduation. 3 hours later I return home because graduation is over. When I get home I see David's I get inside I see Mother passed out drunk, but David is staring at me, with eyes full of lust. I try to walk past him, but he grabs by arm. I try to get away, but he is so much stronger than me. I am kicking and screaming trying to get way but he just picks me up and takes me to the bedroom and throws me down on the bed. " come on you little slut, I am not asking you to do anything you haven't done before." he says I am crying and screaming and screaming loudly so he gags my mouth with a pair of socks and ties my wrist to the bed. He slips of my dress and a my panties. I am naked and he starts playing with my nipples and then stick one fingering me. It hurt so bad, I just want him to stop. Then all of a sudden he takes out his manhood and put his tip into me. I am crying so loud he tells me to shut the hell up and then he thrust his entire length into me. I am in so much pain then I start bleeding. He looks down sees this and says "Oh shit you are a virgin, maybe we should have called you cherry." After a few more thrust into me he pulls out and comes all over my breast.

He puts his pants back on and unties me, carries me back to the couch, and leaves me there crying on the couch wishing I was dead. One hour I compose myself enough to get up and pack all of my things. I check his room he is sleep and Mother is still passed out so I grab all of the money out of both of their wallets. I call a cab, and when it arrives I tell the cab to take me to the bus station. I buy a ticket to Dallas, Texas, get on the bus and say goodbye to Phenix City, Alabama.

**So what did you guys think? Please review, comment and tell me if I should continue this. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Kane

**I own nothing(WWF Divas or Superstars, locations) except for my OC's, and my fic.**

**This is my First story so please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy! Sorry this one is just a filler chapter. **

Chapter 2: Work

Rose's POV

The bus ride to Dallas is so long, but I decide that I can just catch some sleep on the bus. All of a sudden I am waken up by an older man saying that we have arrived in Dallas. I get out of my seat, collect my bag, and get off the bus when I realize, today is my birthday. But I also realized that I have to find a place to stay with only $115. I use the phone book to find a cheap motel which is right down the street from the bus station. I walk there, pay for my room and head to my room. I only have $85 left so I have to find a job and something to eat. I walk to the store down the street and buy some roman noodles. On my way back from the store I see a bar that says now hiring. I go back to my motel room, eat my noodles, and walk back down to the bar. I open the bar door and the familiar stench of beer hit my nose but some part of me knows this will be home.

Narrator's POV

It is July 1. Kane is doing some paperwork in the bar he owns. He gets up and goes out to the main floor to see a girl who looks frail, desperate, and a little frightened. The girl he sees has long strawberry hair and childlike freckles that adorn her face. But what confused him is why this girl was wearing winter clothes in the summer with her long sleeve shirt and long pants on.

" Uh, hello ma'm, how are you doing?" Kane says as he looks the small lady up and down.

" I am ok, but I saw the sign outside that said you were hiring and I wanted to know about that." said Rose.

Kane said " Well miss, the position is for a need bartender and it pays ok if you want it. But what would a little lady like you want to be working in bar for?"

"Well, really need a job. But I know I can work hard and I am available any time you need, Sir I just really need a job. I have experience with bar tending too, I did it for my parents." Rose pleaded

"Well we are desperate, and you look like you could use the job. Let me see you I.D" Kane responded

Rose gave Kane her I.D and he looked at it and said " You just turned 18, what the heck do you need to work in a bar for?"

Rose didn't wanna tell him everything so she just said" I just moved here alone because, I didn't get along very well with my mother. I moved here recently and I need money to get my own apartment."

"OK, you have the job be back here around 9 P.M. to start and maybe wear something that is made for this season please." Kane said sarcastically

"I will thank you so much, I'll be a great worker I promise." Rose said as she ran out the door. But there was one problem how was she going to hide her bruises.

**So what did you guys think also shoutout to all who now follow this story, you know who you are!**

**Please review and tell me what you want me to do next.**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: Found

**I own nothing(WWF Divas or Superstars, locations) except for my OC's, and my fic.**

**This is my First story so please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

While at the local CVS Rose franticly searching up and down the beauty isle for some long lasting concealer. Once she found what she needed she went to the register, payed for it and left with only $62 left.

What am I going to wear uhgg! I went into my suitcase and found four pairs of short shorts, some tank tops to go with them. I also found some pushup bras that make my B cup boobs look like nice C's, Then I found some purple and black wedges that look causal enough to wear to the bar.

Once I get done getting my outfit together, I hope in the shower washing off all of the make up. I get out, and dry off, then then look in the mirror thinking "what in the world am I doing." I put my outfit for work which is a tight black tank top with a deep V that is bordered in rhinestones. Then I put on the equally exposing shorts that end right under my bottom, and the put on my sandals. Next I have to put on concealer basically as a lotion all over my arms, legs, and face. Just because I am trying to impress Mr. Kane, I will put on some mascara, eyeliner, and even some lip gloss. This make up covers up my freckles, taking away with it my childish look, now I look like a 21 year old and I even see some curves in there too. It is around 8:30 when I head off to the bar and around 8:40 I arrive at my new home.

"DAMIT this damn ice machine is not working" Kane yells as Rose walks into the bar, but he doesn't notice because Rose looks so different.

"Uhh , are you ok?" Rose says suspiciously

"Who are you Miss. Wait is that you Rose?" says Kane

" Yes sir, I took your advise for dressing to fit the season, do you think this is ok?" says Rose

Kane sees Rose already as his daughter so he has to be very careful when answering so he says" Yeah? I just think….uh, you look nice."

"I was going for summer clothes like you said and I wanted to impress you" said Rose

"Ok well let me show you around the bar." Says Kane as he walks around the bar counter.

As they walk around, a beautiful, tall man with reddish hair, and emerald eyes walks in and scan Rose's small, yet sexy figure.

Rose sees him but says nothing as she thinks that nobody that handsome would even give her the time of day. After Kane shows Rose around the bar, he sets Rose lose to tend the bar alone as goes home for the night. Surprisingly their is no one their at 9:00 but Rose guesses it it because its Sunday.

Rose walks up to tall man and says "what can I get you?"

"Uhm I'll have a scotch on the rocks and a beer." the tall man says as he looks at the sheepish bartender

Once Rose got him his drinks she went and severed the other 5 costumers and noticed something odd, that man she served earlier was still there and he was staring a her. She notices his drink was empty and as much as she didn't want to, she went over to him and asked if the wanted a refill.

"Would you like another sir?"

"No, I'm good but I cannot figure out why a young thang like you is doing here in a biker bar."

"Well I needed a job and here it was."

"Well, umm my name is Mark." Mark said but what was odd is that he was getting nervous around her and that NEVER happened.

Rose answered in a very child like voice " Mine is Rose."

Finally after a very weird silence, Mark's inner player finally kicked in and asked "Are you new here?"

"Yeah I am."

"Well, if you ever want a tour around the town let me know, I'll be glad to be of service." Mark said handing her his number

"I might take you up on that offer Mr. Mark." Rose said blushing because she had never seen this side of her before but she kinda liked it.

After Mark left Rose closed up because nobody else was coming. But when she got home, she found a mess broken glass and a note from her stepdad saying "**I know where you are, if you go to the cops with this Im coming after you. P.S. Nice sex!" ** Once Rose read this she felt, humiliated, and mostly scared to be there anymore. So Rose packed up her suitcase and called the one person whose number she had and prayed would pick her up.

Pleadingly Rose called him and said in tear of fright "Hey Mark it's Rose from the bar, can you help me?"

**Sorry not sorry for leaving you guys on cliff hanger but no reviews = cliff hanger.**

**So 1 review= one chapter. **

**So what did you guys think also shoutout to all who now follow this story, you know who you are!**

**Please review and tell me what you want me to do next.**

**Thanks**


End file.
